The embodiment relates to a light emitting device, a light emitting device package and a method of manufacturing the light emitting device.
A light emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor light emitting device that converts current into light. Recently, the brightness of the LED is increased, so that the LED has been employed as a light source for a display device, a vehicle, or a lighting device. In addition, the LED can represent a white color having superior light efficiency by employing luminescence materials or combining LEDs having various colors.
Meanwhile, the LED manufacturing process requires high precision, and the reliability and high product yield are very important in the LED manufacturing process. In this regard, various studies and research have been performed to ensure the reliability of the LED manufacturing process.